Shadow Mind
Shadow Mind is an entity that appeared in Shadow Fight 3. It belongs to the Descendant of Shadow. Shadow Mind is the core of all shadow energy, with sentience and an incomprehensible force. Appearance Shadow Mind does not have a true physical appearance. When imprisoned inside the Sphere, it takes a black gaseous, smokey form, similar to the usual depiction of shadow energy. It can, however, take the form of its host that it is residing in. Shadow Mind is also capable of manifesting itself inside the human mind, taking the form of a humanoid creature with one large circle as its eye and a big mouth on its head. Its body is glowing with bluish light, and there is a cyan orb at the palm of each hand, which it can use for offensive purposes. Story Shadow Mind was born to the world along with the child of Shadow and May, without the latter knowing. Shadow realized this when May had fallen ill from its influence, and he took an immediate action by attacking it. Shadow Mind summoned its shadow beasts to defend May and presumably, the newborn baby. Shadow killed them all, but Shadow Mind. Unfortunately, May was killed by him as well. Putting the blame for May's death on Shadow Mind and his own Descendant, Shadow vowed to destroy Shadow Mind. But he could only split the baby from the sentient being and imprison it on a glass sphere. It is then believed that the Descendant was dead before the child was even born. In fact, the Descendant is still alive, and Shadow also hates his own child to the point that he will immediately kill the Descendant on sight. Trapped inside a very cramped prison and being separated from the Descendant caused Shadow Mind to become aggressive and malevolent. Shadow attempted many things to vanquish Shadow Mind for several years, but every single attempt was fruitless. Due to his actions in getting rid of its beasts, Shadow gained praise from the locals. At the same time, they inherited his hatred towards Shadow Mind, and thus the Legion and their percepts were born. Shadow asked the help of the Dynasty ruler in studying how to destroy Shadow Mind. The Sphere Temple was built to contain its power, and the young prince, who would later become the next Emperor, became the First Arrow, the Sphere keeper. Suffering from its imprisonment, Shadow Mind tempted many people for its freedom. But all of them were too weak. It put its eye on Galen, the Second Arrow and a bodyguard of Emperor. It showed Galen its power and promised him with more if he would break the Sphere, but Galen refused. He instead told the Emperor how Shadow Mind's power had the potential to serve the people. From then on, The Arrows tried to keep the Sphere safe at any cost, even if it went against Shadow's wish. Upon finding out that May's grave was a time travel portal to the future, Shadow abandoned the Sphere and entered the portal to the future to find a way to resurrect May. Years passed. Emperor tried to study the Sphere, but there were certain side effects. Bolo helped him overcome this by creating the Void Room, where Emperor often spent time to release himself. Later, each of the Arrows sent their agents to find the one chosen by the Sphere, the one who could hold its power. Chapter II: Dynasty The Sphere is inside the palace with the Emperor, while Itu, the agent of Bolo, is guarding them. However, an unknown group of people attack the palace. Itu is outnumbered and knocked out, and when he regains consciousness, the Emperor and the Sphere are missing. Under unknown circumstances, Emperor, who still holds the Sphere, is attacked by a shadow beast. Kibo, the agent of Galen, tries to protect the Emperor. The beast however is too strong and it blows up a shadow rig, injuring both Kibo and Emperor. That is the last time Emperor holds the Sphere. Chapter III: Heralds After hearing the story from Kibo and finding out about Bolo's betrayal, Galen comes to the Dome to help the player, June, and Itu. He informs them the details about The Three Arrows and takes them to meet the Emperor, who is still alive thanks to Kibo. Emperor then tells everyone that the Sphere was at the Sphere Temple. They were about to use the Void Room to instantly teleport there, when the Emperor is suddenly possessed by the same beast that had attacked him earlier. After some debating, June and Itu are sent to the Temple, while the player deals with the possessed Emperor. Arriving at the Sphere Temple, along with Marcus who walked all the way there, the three of them clash with each other over the Sphere. Meanwhile, the Sphere starts to crack and amidst the clash, the Sphere is broken into pieces. Shadow Mind is freed and instantly takes possession of one of them (depending on whom the player chose). Chapter IV: Consequences Shadow Mind then proceeds to turn the person's wish into realisation, giving them the immense, god-like power. Thanks to the player, the possessed person is defeated and they regain their consciousness. But, Shadow Mind is still lurking inside of them, waiting for the right time to resurface. The person confirms this, as they can hear some whispering inside their head. After they find Ling, who was a Shaman that the party believe can help them, he gives them his answer: he witnessed the shadow rig, and it has the same trace as the one that was left by the Gates of Shadows. He concludes that Shadow is returning to their world. Chapter V: Shadow Island Ling says that only Shadow can destroy Shadow Mind, and he will do it at any cost. He tells them to see Galen, since he was Shadow's disciple and should know a clue about Shadow. After getting Galen's answer, he asks them about whether destroying Shadow Mind is the right thing to do. After hearing their resolve, Galen gives them a piece of his advice, based on his own experience with Shadow Mind's power. Arriving at the island where Shadow used to return from time to time, Shadow Mind suddenly resurfaces, in a physical form. It hears a voice calling for it and trying to respond to it. Once the voice is silent, Shadow Mind hides again. After the player destroyed the Scourge that infected Moira, the leftover shadow contagion infects the player and as a result, they start fusing with Shadow Mind. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion After arriving at the north where the Legion Fortress stands, the player falls ill and experiences a nightmare, where they meet Shadow Mind, face to face. It says that this means that their fusion has begun. They will feel dizzy and confused, so did May, it is normal. Realizing the player's nightmare, Itu theorizes that it is some residual effect after fighting Angel. Shadow Mind begins to act calmer after it is inside the player's mind. It even starts coaching the player and giving them advices to defeat their opponents. This is because Shadow Mind is united with the Descendant again after so long, although Shadow Mind itself does not realize this yet. Once the party dealt with the messes that are Deng Rao's invasion and Queen Iolanda treating them as foes, Itu requests her to tell them where Shadow is, as Moira believes her twin sister knows. According to Iolanda, Shadow once visited May's grave and never came back. May was slain when the Scourge invaded their land. Iolanda leads the party to the crypt, where May's grave is located, however the shadow anomaly causes everyone that entered to lose their mind and turn aggressive. Shadow Mind suddenly resurfaces, confirming this. It speaks to the player that only they, Shadow's descendant, could withstand such radiance and they must come alone. Once the player arrived at May's grave, Shadow Mind begins telling its past with Shadow, May, and The Three Arrows. Shadow Mind ends its story by telling them that Shadow wants to alter reality, creating one where May can be alive and well, possibly destroying the world by doing so. Shadow Mind says that Shadow's selfishness will cause everybody and their loved ones to die, and they must chase him to the future and stop him. It then decides to test the player to determine whether they are worthy to fuse with it or not. After a long and exhausting fight inside the mind, the player emerges victorius. Shadow Mind then disintegrates into shadow energy and merges with the player, giving the necessary power to withstand the portal. Together, the player and Shadow Mind start their chase for Shadow to the future to stop him. Chapter VII, Part I: Forget the Past Once they leaped 10 years into the future, Shadow Mind asks the player if they can feel it, that they were a single whole once. It realized this when the player defeated it and they merged. Shadow split the player, that was how Shadow Mind was created. It was imprisoned inside the Sphere, but now it is united again with the player, just like in the beginning. Shadow Mind suddenly vanishes. It then begs the player to stop Shadow before bidding farewell. Powers and Abilities Shadow Mind is capable of commanding shadow energy to act according to its will, seeing and hearing everything where there is shadow energy, teleporting people to anywhere, shape shifting, summoning shadow beasts, amongst other things. Shadow Mind can fuse with any person to grant them immense power, but at the cost of that person being taken over completely by Shadow Mind; according to June, they will be turned into a shadow beast. Only Shadow possesses a powerful soul that allows him to merge perfectly with Shadow Mind without being taken over, granting him god-like power that allows him to resurrect the dead. The same case goes for the player, the Descendant of Shadow, to whom Shadow Mind belongs to. Merging with Shadow Mind grants the player with the power to withstand time anomalies, as proven with the time portal and the duel with the real Bolo. Fights Shadow Mind is fought in at least three occasions. The first time is at Chapter IV. Depending on the player's choice at the end of Chapter III, the first boss fight of Chapter IV will be against either Marcus, June, or Itu. The power given by Shadow Mind allows them to utilize unlimited shadow form, as well as giving them unique special abilities. The second time is at Chapter V in Shadow Twin quest where Shadow Mind is fought as enemy, in which it takes a physical form after hearing Moira's voice. The third time is at Chapter VI, where it is fought in the conclusion of the chapter as the last boss being Shadow Mind himself in its own physical form. Shadow Mind can only be damaged if the player is in shadow form. It utilizes various special abilities, and capable of using at least 5 shadow abilities. Gallery The Sphere.png|The Sphere that imprisoned Shadow Mind. Shadow Mind Inside The Sphere.png|Shadow Mind's form when trapped inside the Sphere. Shadow Mind Breaks Free.png|Shadow Mind breaks free from its imprisonment. Shadow Mind Choosing Its Host.png|Shadow Mind hovering between June, Itu, and Marcus. Shadowy Twin (5).jpg|Shadow Mind in the form of Marcus in Chapter V Shadow Twin (5).jpg|Shadow Mind in the form of June in Chapter V. Shadow twin (5).jpg|Shadow Mind in the form of Itu in Chapter V. Perfect fusion (6).jpg|Shadow Mind as a boss in Chapter VI. Trivia *Despite being genderless and refered to as "it", Shadow Mind has a male-like voice, as heard during the Chapter VI boss fight. *After the Gates destruction in Shadow Fight 2, a mysterious slithering shadow can be seen following Shadow and May who were leaving the Gates. Whether it is Shadow Mind or not is still unknown. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Bosses